A Guardian's hope
by Delta Princess
Summary: A One-Shot for my story Aria Hikari 9th Grade Kunoichi destiny. About Frozhime when she left everything behind.


**Hi there, I decided to do a One-shot on Frozhime's perspective on her meeting with Aria and what exactly happened when she sacrificed herself.**

* * *

"Thank you Ninja and you as well Plop Plop, I enjoyed my time with you guys." With that I pass on or so everyone thought. The spell I used lets stay as spirit in a other dimension. I can't pass on until the sorcerer is truly defeated.

I don't know how long it has been since that day. Many people stumble into my dimension by mistake. Some came looking for my dimension because they heard rumors about treasure. There is nothing here but a replica of the village, that I once loved and protected.

Everyday I sing to help keep my mind clear. I choose to sing an old favorite of mine.

 **Frozhime: Brought into the light at last, by the cold exposing sun  
I was granted freedom tamed, to become the chosen one  
Through the mirror, night reflected, miraculous to see  
My soul threw away the mask, that hides the deeper me  
Reveal the soul inside, shroud the truth with all your lies  
Hope, despair and grace, hold the common face, a truth you cannot hide  
Head to the burning call, on sure and swiftest wings  
Hear your heart's desire, like a burning fire, fly back to the beginning**

I think about how ironic the song is to me and how everyone always loved to hear me sing. I was known as the Guardian of Light. My family, the Hikari's. Were considered angels because of our ability to summon a pair of white wings. I really want go back to the beginning. To see my friends and to fall in love again. Then I hear some else's voice. I immediately hide.

 **?: In this world of love and hate, where the wind blows like a blade  
Two young hearts of great set beauty, decisions start to fade  
On my journey, for redemption, the pain is all I see  
Seeking the righteous path, to find the truth in me**

It was rare for anyone to recognize what I was singing, let alone sing along. This girl knew the song, off by heart. It was obvious that she was looking for me. 'Is she a treasure hunter. No, she isn't even equipped with the right gear. Who is she?' I decide to sing with her.

 **Frozhime: Vanish in the fake light**  
 **?: Born anew in a true light**  
 **Both: Within these hands...**

I let my power flow throughout my body

 **Break through the dark of night, piercing the painted white**  
 **Cut it all away, from yesterday, till a new era's in sight**  
 **Unlock the heart within, let it spread it's wings and soar.**

My wing appear, but what surprises me is she has wings as well.

 **Rising up in flight, through the night of white and on forever more.**

As soon as the song finished our wings disappeared. I step out from behind the building I was hiding behind. As soon as she saw she her eyes widened. "Who are you and how do you know that song?" I asked her. Her eyes widened even more. "M-my mom used to sing me that song when I was little." She replied nervously. "Your mother has a very unique taste in music." I tell her, she laughs nervously. "You didn't answer my first question. Who are you?" she snapped out of her thoughts. "AH! Sorry. I'm Aria Hikari." Aira says "Aria? I've never heard of you, I know everyone in my family but, those wings of your do suggest you are member of the Hikari's" I say in thought. "Where are my manners, I am Frozhime Hikari, also known as the Guardian of Light." "Guardian of Light?" she asks "Not my idea." "You mentioned wings. What do you mean wings?" I stare at her shock. 'She's one of my sister's descendants and she knows nothing about her own power!?' "You don't about your wings!? But they appeared when you were singing!" I tell her. I could tell this wasn't the first time they appeared. "You mean that strange power, right?" She asks. I look at her with a knowing look. 'I guess it's nearly been 800 years huh.' "I take it you don't know much about your own heritage." I ask. "No, not really." "Your not from here at all, are you?" It was pretty obviously. I was wearing a white kimoto while she was wearing blue pants, a white top with some sort of cloak over the top. Not to mention that I'm the only one here, though she doesn't need to know that. "I don't know how I got here or where here is, but I'm not from your time." I looks at her carefully to see if she lied. 'She seems to be telling the truth.' "I see. Well Aria, we're in Norrisville." 'Not the real one though.' "I can send you back where you came from, if you want." I say, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looks around like she's following something. "The questions of the present. Can be answered by the past." She says, confusing me. 'What does that mean? Has she had a problem with something?' "Yeah I would like to go back, hell I'm needed there as it is. But can I ask you a few questions first?" "Sure go ahead." "Have you ever head of the Kunoichi?" I stiffen. 'Yep, it's being 800 years.' "Yes, ofcourse I have. She's always helps out the Ninja, when he's in a pinch." I say nervously. "Do you know..." She was stuck on what to ask me. 'Must be something important' "Let's say you have duty to help someone but you don't how to help them." She finally says. "Depends on the kind of duty, when I started out I didn't know at all, how to help at all but. Everyone has their own way of helping." I realize what I just said. "I mean... Um..." 'Of all the times for to choke.' "Don't worry, I understand." She says. "Is that everything you wanted to ask me?" "Yeah that's everything." I use my power to send her back to where she's needed.

I remember an old legend. _When darkness comes to clam the land, a Guardian of Light will appear. Though while she stands in the light, she hides in darkness. Along with a Ninja, She will banish the darkness back to whence it came._ Then the legend I left behind. _In 800 years_ _the spell will break and he'll be free to cause chaos once again, but two young warriors will rise to stop him. One with pure heart and courageous spirit. The other with a mind calm as ice and a ninjas soul._ Maybe she was the Guardian the legend spoke about. When the final battle come I'll be there to help. As long as he's trapped so am I. I know she'll be the one who will finish this, I have faith and for once in so long. I have hope.


End file.
